


Fem!werewolf!reader/Fem!Werewolf

by Purrdepie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gaelic Language, Mates, Scotland, Werewolf, Wolf Pack, pack bond, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrdepie/pseuds/Purrdepie
Summary: I don’t see enough lesbian wolf ficus out there, so I thought I’d write one set in my home country:)
Relationships: Reader/Fem!Oc - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Fem!werewolf!reader/Fem!Werewolf

You where running. Together. You couldn’t feel anything but the quick breeze brushing past you, the crunch of leaves and sticks under your bare feet. And her, running beside you. The bond radiating between the two of you was strong, true and pure. You reach out for her. For Fæ. She took your hand. It felt like you ran for miles and miles, lost in each other. Breathing through the rush of adrenaline and endorphins. You where swimming in each other’s thoughts and feelings, sharing everything. You’d never felt this open with each other. Eventually you felt your legs beginning to get a little tired, but you didn’t even have to tell her. Her yellow eyes flicked to you in an instant, slowing down slightly.

‘You’re tired, let’s stop’

She said through the bond. You nodded as you both slowed down, reaching the stream. You slid to a stop, both breathing hard. You give each other a moment to catch your breath before she touches your shoulder. You look up and she nudges her head to the stream. Cooling down sounds like a fantastic idea. You both undress and rush into the stream with a splash. You let out a sigh of relief before you dunked your full body under. 

You rose up with a splash, your long dreadlocks and braids flicking water at Fælen. She managed to use her hands to defend herself last minute, laughing before splashing in retaliation. You catch a face full of freshwater, coughing a little before laughing and continuing your little splash fight. 

Eventually you both calm down and sit on the side of the stream, basking in the evening sun. You lean against her, kissing her bare shoulder. She kisses your hair, nosing and scenting you. You giggle and nip her shoulder. she growls playfully in response and tackles you to the ground. You whine in submission and bare your neck. She growls predatorily and bares her teeth, diving in for the bite, but simply kisses your jugular instead. You run your fingers through her hair sighing as she rests against you. Soon enough you feel the familiar shift of her skin to fur as she changes to her wolf form. You smile down at her yellow eyes stroking her fur adoringly. She leans into your touch. 

‘I love you’

‘I know’

You scratch behind her ear. This I nice, you think. But then you hear a howl. And many, many responding howls. Fæ sits up, alert. You shift to match her, before you both break into a sprint, the pack calling you all home. 

You both skid to a stop back at the campsite. Shumani, Fælen’s mother, stood tall in her human form. Her arms were crossed as she looked at you two disappointingly. 

“Càite an robh thu?”

Fælen looked down as she shifted.

“We weren’t anywhere, Mhàthair”

She snapped back.

“You smell of monadh, little one”

Shumani came closer, worry clear in her eyes. 

“And where are your clothes?”

You shifted next to her, hiding behind her a little.

“...by the abhainn, mháthair”

“Ah so you where on the monadh-“

“Not on purpose!”

You squeak in her defence. She turns to you, softening.

“I know, nighean-cèile. But that’s not the point. What if the cù mòr had seen you?”

“cù mòr is just a silly old legend, mha”

“No he is not, fear beag. Besides, we’re not the only pack in the world.”

She caressed her cheek.

“Chan urrainn dhomh do dhìon nuair nach eil thu faisg”

She gestured to you.

“And though you might think it, you can’t protect Y/N yet either. Have sense, Fæ.”

Fælen lowered her head in submission, nodding. Shumani sighed in defeat.

“Right go get your food”

You both excitedly run off to the fire pit, only just catching her final words.

“If you woke up earlier you’d be able to help catch it next time!”

You both grab a piece of meat from the grill before diving into your tent to get dressed. Once presentable you Both come out to eat with the rest of the pack.

“Is it true you two both went out on the monadh today?”

One of the Cubs, Faolan, said curiosity. You chipped in, leaning closer. 

“Yep, AND we saw the cù mòr”

Several of the other cubs gasped cartoonishly at the fact. Fælen rolled her eyes and nudged you.

“She’s laighe”

All of the cubs went ‘awww’, disappointed.

“We did see a fèidh though”

The cubs perked up again at that.

“It had a beautiful set of antlers”

You chimed in again.

“So why didn’t you catch it?”

One of the older cubs said.

“It was in the middle of a field, there was nowhere to to sneak up on it”

You quickly defended.

“The grass was that high”

Fælen whispered to the cubs, lifting her hand up high. You nudge her playfully and she snapped back. You giggle and push at her.

“You’re it!”

Before you sprint off.

And then you’re running again. And you’re running together.

**Author's Note:**

> The Gaelic translations are:
> 
> Càite an robh thu? = where were you?
> 
> Mhathair = mother
> 
> Monadh = moor 
> 
> abhainn = river
> 
> nighean-cèile = daughter in law
> 
> Cù Mòr = big dog
> 
> Fear Beag =little one
> 
> Chan urrainn dhomh do dhìon nuair nach eil thu faisg = I can’t protect you when you are not close
> 
> laighe = lying
> 
> fèidh = deer
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, my Gaelic is pretty shit soz.


End file.
